A Fallen Angel
by Seraphim 0
Summary: Mika and the orphans all escaped from the vampire city but were forced to leave Yuu behind. Now Mika fights as a soldier in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Then Mikaela finds one of the Vampire prisoners is someone he never thought he would see again.
1. Broken Wings

(Prison)

Mika was on guard duty for a while because of another fight he had with Kimizuki. That lucky bastard got away with it so he was with the team on a mission without him. The only plus side was that he didn't have to leave Akane and the other kids while he was on probation. He turned his head and saw one of the vampires in it's cell writhing in pain on the floor from lack of blood.

 _"They deserve that and worse."_ Mikaela thought as he kept walking. He could never forget that awful night.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _The children were all escaping from S_ _anguinem_ _using a map Mikaela had stolen from Ferid. They had made it to a large door when Ferid came out clapping. "Well done all. I'm impressed you made it this far." He said with that sick smile._

 _"Di-Did you plan this?" Mikaela stuttered out._

 _"Of course I did. Did you really think you could steal my map and gun and I wouldn't notice?" Ferid questioned as he pointed to the door behind him. "But that map doesn't lie. If you go through that door, you will end up in the outside world. It will get very hard to follow you. All you have to do is get past me." He finished with his arms outstretched._

 _Before the kids could even think, Yuichiro stole the gun out of Mika's hands and whispered "Keep them safe." in his ear. Yuu ran up and shoot Ferid a few times in the chest. Then he just giggled and ran up to Yuu, slicing off the arm holding the gun. Then the arm landed near the children and they all screamed in terror. Then Ferid lifted Yuu into the air by his neck. Then he used his second clawed hand to tear at Yuu's chest. Mika panicked and looked down to the severed arm. While resisting the urge to throw up, Mika took the gun out of the disembodied hand and aimed it at Ferid's head and squeezed the trigger. Once Ferid dropped, the children all ran up to Yuu. "Big brother, are you okay?" The little ones asked. Yuu was on the floor. He had lost a lot of blood and had trouble breathing since Ferid chocked him so hard. "Mika." He called with what little strength he had left._

 _Mika crawled over to were he was. "How can I help?" He asked in an over protective brother tone._

 _"You can't. You all have to leave, without me." Yuu said as they heard guards running towards them._

 _"NO!" They all screamed at once. "We can't do that Yuu. You're family and you never give up on family."_

 _"That's exactly why you need to leave. I can't let you get captured because I slowed you down. I can't do that to my family." Yuu said weakly as the guards came closer. "Run you idiots. Don't let me die for nothing."_

 _Mika was about to protest again when Yuu coughed up a lot of blood and closed his eyes. Then he just melted to the floor and didn't pick himself back up._

 _"Yuu?" Akane asked checking for a pulse. "Yuu?" She repeated through the tears. Then she laid her head on his chest crying joined by everyone else._

 _"Yuu stop fooling around." Mika said but there was no response. "Yuu, we need to get going." Mika said shaking him like he was trying to get him out of bed._

 _"Mika stop." Akane said through the tears, leaning into a hug with him. "He's gone." She sobbed out._

 _Mika started to cry like the rest of them. But then he heard on of the guards scream out "Stop right there livestock!" Like a slap in the face, it made Mika realize that they were still in danger. He grabbed everyone and ran out the door with them while most of them argued and struggled saying that they had to go back for him._ "At least you finally called us family." _Mika thought as they ran outside. When they got outside it was snowing and they all saw woods for miles. Then Mika finally stopped from the snow hurting his bare feet. Then they all heard a voice call out from behind them. "Good, they're here." They turned to see three humans walking towards them. "It was foretold we would come in contact with subjects from the Hyukuya sect." One of them said leaning down to eye-level with Mika. "So how 'bout it kid. How would you like the chance to kill the vampires." Then Mika caved in and hugged the man causing them both to fall into the snow. "I'll do it. Just so long as I can kill every last one."_

* * *

(End of Flashback)

That Human that saved them was Guren of course. He took in all the kids and helped them grow for four long years. Most of them went to school now a days while Akane trained to become a soldier. It was as close to a normal childhood that they had ever gotten. While he was training he had made new friends. Shiho Kimizuki, Yoichi Saotome, Shinoa Hiragi, and Mitsuba Sangu. Well Kimizuki only kinda. They fought all the time including one today in Guren's office where one of his missed punches hit Guren right in the face. That's how Mika ended up making sure those blood suckers didn't escape from prison.

After those parasites killed Yuu, he sure as Hell wasn't giving them any sympathy for starving to death. Mikaela turned the corner and the vampire in another cell was doing the same thing. He was very annoyed now so he flipped on the UV lights in the cell to make him hurt even worse. Those lights caused the vampire to hiss and back into the corner of the cell. What Mika saw next terrified him. The thin face, the black hair, even with the red eyes Mikaela would know his features like the back off his hand. This vampire looked just like... "Yuu?" He asked.


	2. Fresh Blood

(Prison)

Mika couldn't believe his eyes. It was Yuu, his Yuu, right in front of him. He was so breath taken he completely forgot that Yuu was burning under the UV light. Mika panicked and turned them off but the painful scowl didn't leave Yuu's face. Mika wasn't an idiot though. Yuu burned under sunlight, he had red eyes, and he was in the vampire prison.

 _"Yuu. Yuu is one of the blood suckers."_ Mika mentally slapped himself for the thought. This wasn't Yuu's fault. Ferid or some other fang did this to him.

Mika left him there to check the prison logs. The name he had given them when he was captured was Yuichiro Hyakuya. Mika felt his heart skip a beat. This wasn't his imagination or some weird dream. This was real. His brother was alive and only a couple of cells away. Mika aloud a smile to break out on his face. He walked back over to the cell and leaned down.

"Yuu?" Mika asked.

Then Yuu turned over with the pain still on his face. "B-Bl-Blood." He coughed out.

Mika knew what he meant so he ran to the prisons blood storage as fast as his feet would carry him. He got three packs of blood for Yuu and rushed back handing him the blood. Yuu snatched the blood out of his hands, ripped the tops of the packets, and guzzled the blood. Mika had to turn away in disgust. Yuu was going after them like a rabid animal. When it sounded like he was done, Mika turned back to him.

"Yuu?" Mika asked again.

Then Yuichiro turned to him with a confused look. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Mikaela didn't understand. After all this time he was able to recognize Yuu instantly. Why couldn't Yuu recognize him? "It me, Mikaela."

Yuu raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

Those words shattered Mika's heart into pieces. Yuu didn't remember him. _"Yuu, what have they done to you?"_ Mika thought. Four years with the vampires must have damaged his psyche.

"Well?" Yuu asked snapping Mika out of his thoughts. "Have we met on the battle field or something?"

Mika knew that if Yuu really didn't remember him, it would sound crazy to say they were long lost foster brothers. "No, I've never seen you before now." Mika lied.

Yuu looked at him suspiciously. "Then why did you let me drink? The other guards haven't given me a drink in days."

Mika wanted to cry at the thought that Yuu had been suffering like that for days. "Let's just say you remind me of a friend I used to have." Mika half lied.

"Well any chance of you letting me out of here?" Yuu asked as he gripped the bars of the cell.

Mika sighed. "I'm sorry but I can't. If I did the army would kill us both." Mika didn't want Yuu to spend one more second here but he knew that the Demon Army was cut throat. They wouldn't care if Yuu was his childhood friend.

"I didn't think so, I was just asking." Yuu said as he sat back down in the cell.

"Listen I'm sorry but I have to go." Mika said as he walked out of the prison.

Yuu couldn't help but think that was strange. He was so unused to people being nice to him. Maybe when he was Human things were different. But after four years with vampires, the little things he could remember from his human life seemed like they couldn't be real. Like they were to good to be in a life as miserable as his.

There were little kids with him, calling him big brother. They were all smiling and eating curry. They were a family. Surely that must have been a dream. He didn't even deserve a family because as much as the vampires have done to him, he had to admit he has been equally evil through all of it. Just like last month, when he finally made his transition to a full vampire.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Yuu was hysterical. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find Krul. He had just drank his last vial of blood and he was dying of thirst. He finally made it to her thrown room but she wasn't there. Ferid was though, and he was only a few feet away from him._

 _"Ferid! Where is she?!" Yuu demanded._

 _"Didn't I mention? She has left for Europe for a meeting with Less Karr." Ferid said with a smile._

 _"But she must have left some blood for me!" Yuu insisted._

 _"Oh she did. But I seem to have misplaced them." Ferid said smugly._

 _Yuu ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck. "Give me the blood!" Yuu demanded._

 _"If it's blood you want it's blood I'll give you." Ferid said as he snapped his fingers. Then a pair of vampires walked in carrying a small boy. "There you are. Indulge yourself."_

 _"Not a chance in hell." Yuu said without much force. He wanted in the worst way to go after the kid and drink him dry._

 _"I've destroyed the vials. I'm afraid this boy is you're only source of food." Ferid said._

 _"No, I'll never be like you. I refuse to treat Humans like livestock." Yuu said fighting back the pain in his chest. He crumbled to the floor and let Ferid go._

 _"If you insist." Ferid said walking up to the boy. "But I would hate to see food go to waste." He said as he made a small nick on the boys neck. Then he prepared to bite. However, once he saw that thick red liquid dripping from the boys neck, Yuu went straight for him. He tore out his throat and drank every last drop of blood that didn't fall to the sides of his face. When he was finally done, he snapped out of it and realized what he had done. He looked down at the boy's body, a look of terror still stuck on his face. Yuu began to cry as he realized what he did. Meanwhile Ferid was just standing there pleased as Yuu had no idea that the vials of Krul's blood were right there in Ferid's pocket._

* * *

(End of Flashback)

After that he just had to wonder why someone would be nice to something like him. Something that ripped open a child's throat and drank what came out.

* * *

(Mikaela's Apartment)

Akane was making curry while everyone else was at school and Mika was at his guard post. Then she heard a knock at the door and answered it to find Mika. He looked like he was going to throw up.

"Mika are you okay?" She asked as she helped him in and laid him down on the couch.

"Akane, there's something I need to tell you." Mikaela said looking her in the eye.

 **By the way thanks for the review and I will definitely have Akane in future chapters and the orphans as well. :)**


	3. Poker Face

(Guren's Office)

Guren was in his office looking over some battle reports when Shinya came in. "Guren, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure, take a seat." Guren said without looking up from the reports.

"Mikaela left guard duty early today." Shinya said sitting down.

"What else is new. The brat always disobeys orders." Guren said.

"Well, some of the blood packets for the prisoners went missing. Mikaela was the only guard on duty when they went missing so..." Shinya said before Guren interrupted.

"So you think Mika stole blood?" Guren interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just saying, would you please ask him about it?" Shinya requested his old friend.

"Sure thing." And with that Shinya left Guren alone to finish what he was doing.

* * *

(Mikaela's Apartment)

"What is it you want to tell me Mika?" Akane asked feeling his forehead. He was so pale she was worried that he might be sick.

"Akane, where are the other kids?" Mika asked as lightly pushed her hand off of his forehead.

"Still at school. They should be home in an hour or so. That doesn't answer my question though. What do you want to tell me?" She repeated.

Mika had some trouble getting ready to tell her. "I was on guard duty I saw one of the vampires. He had this thin face, slender build, and messy black hair." Mika told her.

"Mika, that sounds a lot like..." She knew the answer but couldn't bring herself to say the name.

"Akane, when he was captured he gave the guards the name Yuichiro Hyakuya." Mika said expecting her to say that it must have been a mistake. Instead he looked to her with a surprised expression on her face.

Akane could feel her heart skip a beat when she received the information. It took her a minute to process it. _"Yuu is alive. Yuu is alive. Yuu is alive."_ She had to repeat it a couple of times in her mind for it to sink in. Once it finally did a smile broke out on her face and she pulled Mika into a tight hug.

"Let's go! We have see him!" She yelled excitedly.

Mika looked to her a bit sad. She was so happy that Yuu was alive she didn't even give a second thought to him being a vampire. It broke his heart that he would have to shatter that illusion. "Akane, that's not all." Mika said.

She turned to him with that smile still on her face. She probably thought it was more good news. "All those years with the vampires, Yuu doesn't..." Mika stumbled at the end.

"He doesn't what?" Akane asked with her smile faltering slightly.

Mika took a deep breath in and continued. "He doesn't remember us." Mika finally spat out.

That was another big shot to the heart that Akane needed a few minutes to process. When his words finally sunk in her eyes began to tear up. Then she laid her head on his chest and sobbed. This went on for a few minutes. By the time Guren showed up it was down to just having puffy red eyes.

"Mika." Guren called. "I need to talk to you."

Mika looked to Guren with annoyance in his eyes. "I think it goes without saying that this isn't a good time." Mika said back.

Then Akane got off of him and looked him in the eye. "It's fine. You should go."

"Are you sure?" Mika asked turning back to her.

"Yeah. I'll be right here when you get back so we can talk then." She said faking a smile.

Then Mika got up and went to talk with Guren. The minute he was gone, Akane went right back to letting her tears flow.

* * *

(Guren's Office)

"So what was your sister crying about?" Guren asked as he sat down.

"None of your business." Mika said back.

"Fare enough." Guren responded.

"So what do you want?" Mika asked. He really wanted to hurry so he could be there for Akane.

"Some blood went missing around the time you were on guard duty. You know what happened to them?" Guren asked.

"No." He answered quickly. He felt like an idiot. He should have known that the blood packets he gave to Yuu would eventually be reported as missing. He was just to concerned for Yuu at the time to care.

Then Guren smiled at him. "You wouldn't happen to be lying to me? Would you Mika?"

"What would I even do with blood?" Mika countered.

"Good point. You're good to leave." Mika rushed over to the door until Guren spoke again. "But seriously Mika, you have to work on your poker face. I can always tell when you're lying."

Mika was concerned by that comment but Guren hadn't threatened him or anything yet so he went to going back to his apartment.

* * *

(Mikaela's Apartment)

Akane was now washing some dishes when Mika came inside.

"Akane? Are you feeling any better?" Mika asked as he came in.

"Definitely not." Akane said still looking at the dishes.

"What is it?" Mika asked.

Akane put the dishes down to talk. "There was an accident at school today. Someone got hurt so they let out early and the kids all came home a few minutes ago."

"What happened?" Mika asked.

"They all asked why I was crying and I just broke down and told them." She said turning to him. "First there was 'hooray, big brother's alive' then 'what's the other news' and then 'why doesn't he remember us' and finally a lot of crying. They're all sleeping now."

"Akane, I'm so sorry you had to do that." Mika said pulling her into a hug.

"Mika I need to see him." Akane said.

"I already told you. He doesn't-" Mika started before he was interrupted.

"I don't care because I do remember him. It's been four years of missing him and crying over the memory of him dying and I need to see him." Akane said breaking off the hug.

"Okay. First thing tomorrow. I'll take you." Mika promised.

"Thank you." She responded before heading to bed.

Mika sat down and tried to get his thoughts together. Everything was just so messy. Guren was on his case for stealing the blood. If he kept visiting Yuu a lot of questions would pop up. And Yuu was in prison. But that thought that Yuu was still alive gave him hope. The same hope he had when they were in the vampire city. He knew he would find a way to get Yuu out of there, get his memories back, and make him human again. With that conviction in mind Mika went to sleep and would set everything in order in the morning.

 **So readers, please tell me if you think the Shinoa squad should be in the story. Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Reunion

(Dream)

 _"Yuu slow down. I'm your family, don't leave me behind." A voice called out to him._

 _"I don't have a family. Leave me alone." Yuu grunted back._

 _"Yes you do. The director said that everyone at the Hyakuya orphanage is family." The voice said back._

Yuu finally woke up from his dream confused. If he had a family now, he wouldn't want to leave them. Why would he want to leave them then?

Yuu was interrupted from his thoughts by a girl walking up to his cell. "Is that you Yuichiro?"

He looked up to her to see it was Akane. "It's you." He said surprised.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Mika had told her that he had no memory of them. So she was surprised and more than a little happy that he seemed to recognize her.

"You're the girl from my dreams." Yuu said with excitement. He had several dreams where he was human and he had a family and the girl in front of him was in them, only much younger. The only thing is since he always dismissed them as dreams, he didn't think that she was an actual person until now.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked hoping so much that she was somewhere in his memories.

"I must have seen you somewhere before. Were you ever in the Vampire city?" Yuu asked. At this point he started to think that they had meet before. That it was the only explanation for seeing her in his dreams.

"Yes. I was there as a kid because Vampires took me with the rest of my family." Akane said. Mika had already explained that they couldn't just walk up and say 'Oh hi, we're your long lost foster family' so for now she could only tell him half-truths. And though she didn't let it appear on her face or in her voice, she was disappointed that all she was to him was some girl with a familiar face.

"I must have seen you there. Congratulations on getting out." Yuu said smiling at her. "By the way, why did you want to know if I was Yuichiro?"

She smiled back at him. "Well I'm friends with Mikaela, the one who helped you out yesterday."

"I guess that makes sense. But he said he was nice to me because I reminded him of an old friend. Why are you being nice?" He pressed on.

"Well, you don't really seem like most Vampires. The rest of the Vampires here spend there time calling everyone livestock and saying they'll break free. But not you." Akane explained. She was really hoping that his time with the Vampires hadn't changed him too much. That even though he couldn't remember them, he would still be the same hot-headed idiot.

"Most of those Vampires have been like that for centuries. I was only turned a couple of years ago and became a full Vampire about two months ago." Yuu explained to her, trying to be friendly. "To be honest, back in Sanguinem I even smuggle food in for the kids."

"That's incredible!" Akane exclaimed. That settled it. This was their Yuu. He wasn't some blood sucker like Ferid. Even if he wasn't Human, he was the same person.

"Thanks." Yuichiro said right before she reached through the bars and gave him a hug with a few stray tears of joy coming from her eye. "Um...are you okay?" He asked awkwardly.

Then she released him from the hug and wiped away the tears. "Yeah you just remind me of an old friend."

"Mikaela said that to me too. Is it the same person?" Yuu questioned.

Akane thought it was a little weird that Yuu was talking about himself but he was none the wiser. "Yeah. You two are practically mirror images of each other." She said ironically.

"No kidding? I'd like to meet him." Yuu said.

"You can't. Vampires took him from us a long time ago." Akane said which in her mind was completely true.

"I'm sorry. I swear I had nothing to do with that." Yuu defended.

"Oh I wasn't accusing you. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine." Yuu said.

"Thank you Yuu." She said smiling. Then she saw him get a confused look on his face. "What did you call me?" He asked.

"I called you Yuu. Ya know, your name." She said confused as to why he didn't seem to like her using his nickname.

"No what I mean is how did you know my nickname is Yuu. I never told you or Mikaela that." Yuu explained.

At that moment she felt like an idiot for not thinking of that. She had to think for a second before responding. "Oh, are you sure? You must have said it without noticing it."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Yuu said.

Akane was thankful Yuu was still his dull self. "Sorry I have to get going. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too." Yuu said as she walked away before he stopped her. "Hey I never got your name."

"My name's Akane." She called.

"It was nice to meet you Akane." He called back as she finally exited the building. He felt like there was more to the fact that she and Mikaela were so nice, but for now, he thought it was better not to pry.

* * *

(Hyakuya Apartment)

Mika was sitting down, helping Ako with with her homework when Akane came in.

"So how was it?" "Is Yuu doing okay?" Ako and Mika said at the same time.

Akane laughed. "He was great. He even recognized me a little."

"Really?" Mikaela asked. He was a bit jealous that Yuu didn't recognize him even a little but he did know Akane. He was happy for her to though.

Then Ako looked up to Mika. "When do the rest of us get to see big brother?"

"In a while. You don't have security clearance so it's going to be harder to get you in there." Mika sighed.

"It's okay. We've waited for years. We can all wait a bit longer." Ako said smiling.

"Thanks. Now why don't you go to bed." Akane suggested so she and Mika could talk. Ako then went to sleep.

"So what do we do next?" Akane asked sitting down.

"I guess we start to research how to make Vampires Human again." Mika suggested.

"That will be a lot of reading." Akane complained.

"Thank you for volunteering." Mikaela said smiling before she started scowling at him. "Just joking."

"That much research is for tomorrow." She said walking over to the bedroom.

Mika sighed. He wondered if there even a way to turn Yuu back into Human at all. But even if he couldn't be Human,he was alive. And that was enough for him.

 **Sorry that this chapter took longer than than others.**

 **Thanks for the Reviews.**

 **And for those who read my other stories the next chapter of Heaven & Hell will be up soon. :)**


	5. A Truth Revealed

(Shibuya)

Mikaela was walking to the prison to check on Yuu. It sounded crazy and a bit clingy but he liked to check on Yuu everyday. There was always the chance of the army trying to torture him for information or converting him into a Demon for cursed gear. He was still walking towards the prison someone called out to him. "Hey Mika!" He turned to see it was Shinoa running up towards him and behind her were the rest off his squad.

"Oh hey!" He called back as they got close to him. "How was the mission?"

"It went off without a hitch. We were even able to capture a Vampire Noble on day one and send him back here." Yoichi said.

"Really? That's impressive considering Kimizuki was with you." Mika said intentionally trying to piss of Shiho.

"Or maybe it was easier than normal because you weren't there." Kimizuki said back.

Mika was about to respond when Shinoa took out her scythe and pressed its long blade against Mika's and Kimizuki's throats. "Now now. Let's not forget that it was your petty arguing that got you in trouble in the first place. We wouldn't want to do that again would we?" She asked in her cute but creepy tone.

"Ri-Right!" They both said. So Shinoa backed up and put the scythe away. Then they both released the breath the scythe forced them to keep in. Then Mika turned and noticed the bandage on Kimizuki's neck. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kimizuki looked at Mika strangely until he realized he realized what Mika was looking at. "Oh yeah. That Noble didn't go down without a fight."

Then Mitsuba piped in. "So Mikaela, how was guard duty?"

"It sucks. Thanks for standing up for me with Guren by the way." Mika said sarcastically.

"Your very welcome." Shinoa said back. Mika rolled his eyes and started walking back towards the prison. "Where are you going?"

"To the prison. I'm on guard duty remember?" Mika said.

"That's over. Guren said it would end as soon as we got back." Shinoa said.

Mikaela completely forgot that Guren had set that dead line. "Oh...are you sure? I'm pretty certain he told me to go in today too." He said tripping over his own words.

"Oh really? Sorry about that. We have to leave and give our report to Guren now." Shinoa said.

"Okay. See ya later." Mika said running to the prison.

* * *

(Guren's Office)

The team sat down and gave the report but Shinoa's mind was elsewhere. Guren picked up on her starring off into space so he snapped his fingers and said. "Earth to Shinoa. You still with us?"

That snapped Shinoa out of he little trance. "Oh yeah. What were we talking about?"

Guren looked at her suspiciously. "Are you okay?"

"Well to be honest I'm a little worried about Mika. He was acting strange when he told us that you wanted him on guard duty today." Shinoa explained.

Guren raised an eyebrow. "I never told him he had guard duty today. I made it clear on day one it was only until you four got back."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Shinoa stated.

"Has anything else strange happened?" Yoichi asked.

"Yes. A few blood packets went missing and Mikaela was the only one with accesses to them." Guren informed them.

"You think Mika stole blood?" Mitsuba asked.

"Well I asked him about it and he denied it but I could tell he was hiding something." Guren said. "Go check up on Akane for me. She and the brat talk about everything."

"Okay." Shinoa said as she went out followed by the rest of the squad.

* * *

(Hyakuya Apartment)

Akane was having dinner with Ako, Fumie, Chihiro, Kota, and Taichi when she heard a knock at the door. She excused herself and answered to find the Shinoa squad. "Oh it's so nice to see you all. Would you like to have dinner?" She offered.

"No thanks Akane. This isn't a social call." Kimizuki began. "We just wanted to talk to you about Mika for a second."

Akane sighed. "Did you two get in a fight again?"

Kimizuki was about to respond when a voice called out from the kitchen. "Come on big sis! Your food's getting cold!"

"Hold on a second!" Akane said before turning her attention back to the squad. "You were saying?"

"Have you noticed him acting strange at all?" Yoichi asked.

"Strange how?" She asked.

"He has been going to the prison even though his probation is over. Do you know why?" Yoichi asked.

Akane got a nervous look on her face that did not go unnoticed by the group. "No clue."

Mitsuba looked at her suspiciously. "Akane this is serious. If Mika is doing something against the army's regulation, he could be court-martialed."

Akane looked like she might pass out from that information but she kept a brave face. "Look I said I don't know. I think you should go."

"Akane we're trying to hel-"

"I don't know!" She interrupted as she slammed the door shut.

After getting over the shock, they decided to go to the prison to see what Mika was doing themselves.

* * *

(Prison)

Mika got another packet of blood and gave it to Yuu and looked away when he drank from it. When he was done, Mika looked back so they could talk. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Mikaela answered.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Yuu asked.

Mika raised an eyebrow. "I already told you."

"Yeah but this seems like a lot to do for someone who reminds you of an old friend."

Mika was about to respond when a voice called out behind him. "Mikaela!"

Mika turned and found the Shinoa squad all with shocked expressions on their faces except for Kimizuki who looked outraged. "What the hell are you doing with him! That's the vampire noble who tried to kill me!" He screamed.

 **In case it was confusing, I looked it up and Mikaela is a Vampire Noble so I thought Yuu should be in this as a Noble as well. Anyway please leave a review to tell me what you think. See ya. ;)**


	6. Long Lost Brothers

(Outside the Prison)

The team had taken Mika out of the prison. Although it was more like he was being dragged out. Kimizuki slammed him up against a wall. "What the Hell was that bullshit?!" Shiho shouted at him.

"Go screw yourself Kimizuki." Mika said before trying to leave, only for Mitsuba to block him.

"Why were you helping a vampire?" She asked more calmly.

Really at this point Mikaela didn't care about telling them because he was sure they would understand. But he just had to get back to Yuu right now. Kimizuki had turned on the UV lights in his cell before taking him outside. If he didn't turn them off soon, Yuu would die of sun exposure. "I don't owe you an explanation."

Mika then felt Kimizuki's hand grip his shoulder and throw him back against the wall. He hit his head against the concrete and it hurt like Hell. "You're all buddy buddy with a freaking noble?! The same noble who tried to kill me too! And you seriously don't think that I need one Hell of a good reason?!"

Then finally, Shinoa pulled Kimizuki back and looked at Mika. "Please just say something because I'm kind of freaking out here. I mean, it looks like you've started working for-"

"He's my brother!" Mika blurted out. He mostly said that because he just wanted to shut Shinoa up. He couldn't bare any of them thinking for one second that he would work for the fangs.

Everyone then looked at him in surprise. They looked at him like he just said someone had died. The only brothers they knew Mikaela had were little kids. And human. This made no sense to them at all.

"What?" They all said, almost in unison.

Mika sighed. He hadn't meant to say that. And now he would have to take the time explaining this to them. "Okay, I must have told you a million times about the brother that we had to leave behind in the vampire city. That's him, in there." He said while pointing towards the prison. Then he began walking towards it again.

Then Shinoa stopped him. "Your insane if you think that explanation is going to settle everything." It was clear she still had some trouble processing it, but she still wanted the whole story.

Mika let out a large sigh. "Come on. Yuu will die if he stays under those UV lights much longer."

Shinoa nodded and turned to Yoichi. "Would you please go and turn them off?"

"Sure thing." He said before walking off.

Then everyone left looked back towards Mika.

"I saw him on my first day on guard duty and I knew it was him the minute I saw him. Then just to make sure I checked the prison records and the name he gave them was Yuichiro Hyakuya." He said before looking away. "I've been giving him blood and stuff since then."

"And Akane knows too?" Kimizuki asked.

Mikaela nodded.

"Why would you keep this a secret from us and Guren?" Shinoa asked.

"I didn't want you to have to keep the secret with me. Plus, I know the higher ups will happily kill Yuu anyway." Mika explained.

"That's no excuse." Shinoa pointed out. "We're suppose to be a team and you kept an important secret from us."

"I know, you're right, and I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Then Mitsuba chimed in. "I'm going to tell Guren about this. Maybe he'll be able to do something to help Yuichiro." She said before walking off.

"I'll come with you." Kimizuki said as he joined her.

Mika finally made his way back to the prison before Shinoa stopped him again. "One last thing."

Mika groaned. "This is the last one so make it good."

"Based on the way he talked to you, it sounded almost like Yuichiro didn't know who you were. How do you explain that?"

Mika faltered slightly as he answered. "He...he doesn't remember anything."

* * *

(Later at a Bar)

Mika was sitting at the counter of a fairly empty bar drinking a shot of whatever was on the menu. His already bed migraine got worse when he heard Kimizuki's voice behind him. "One diet coke on the blonde's tab." He said as he took a seat next to Mika.

"I didn't take you for the type to drown yourself in booze." Kimizuki said.

"I only do this when I feel like my life is falling apart." Mika responded.

Kimizuki narrowed his eyes at him. "Listen. Guren's going to help. He won't let anything happen to your friend."

"Brother." Mika corrected.

"Right. Brother." Kimizuki was never able to understand how Mika was able to consider non blood relatives his family to such an extent. He envied him for that. Shiho then turned back to Mika and was surprised to see a smile on his face despite the his sour attitude a moment earlier. "Are you drunk?"

Mika giggled. "No. Just thinking about how convenient it all is."

Kimizuki raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Just imagine. If I hadn't gotten into this squad. If I hadn't gotten into that fight with you and been posted on guard duty. If I hadn't turned on the lights in Yuu's cell. If any of those things happened, I wouldn't have seen him again."

"Are you sure that's a good thing?"

Mika turned his head back to Kimizuki quickly. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Kimizuki sighed. "Okay I can't bite my tongue any longer. He is a vampire. You get that right?"

"Oh, he's a vampire? Really? I hadn't noticed." Mika said sarcastically. "That doesn't change a thing."

"Yes it does." Kimizuki put his fingers to his temples like he was getting a headache. "Mika, I'm saying this as a friend. You more than anyone else here knows how cruel vampires can be. Has it occurred to that they used to be human too? Just like Yuu."

Mika stopped drinking to think about that. He actually hadn't. It was just easier to think of them as monsters. "Not really. But Yuu is nothing like them."

"But he is." Kimizuki said as he began to raise his voice. "When I was fighting Yuu on the battlefield he killed soldiers. He bit my neck. And most importantly, his eyes were already red. That means he had drank human blood already. Maybe from livestock. From a kid like you."

Mika didn't want to think about that so he got up to leave. "I'm not listening to this."

"Mika!" Kimizuki shouted. "All the things that made him Yuu are gone now. He's just a vampire."

"Screw you Shiho." Mika said as he walked away. Then he turned back for one more moment. "And you know what? You wouldn't be saying any of this shit if it was your sister in this situation." He said before turning back around and leaving.

Kimizuki just sighed and left for his place.

* * *

Yuu woke up covered in sweet from his nightmare.

Yuu never liked dreaming. It was mostly just images of his human life but not enough to form actual memories. It felt like they taunted him.

But it got even worse as of late. As Krul had explained to him, during his human life, other humans had experimented on him and made him something that was neither human, vampire, nor demon. It gave him certain powers. And one of them took place in his dreams.

Sometimes when he had dreams, they happened in real life at a later time. He had dreams of killing that boy in the vampire city weeks before it happened.

Yuu, to some extent, had the ability to see the future in his dreams. And this one horrified him.

* * *

 _The first thing he was aware of was warm blood dripping down his chin. Yuu could also feel pressure on his legs so he was probably on his knees._

 _As his sight cleared up, Yuu noticed two other vampires, Lacus and Rene, looking back to him and smiling. They were moving their lips but he couldn't hear them._

 _Then Yuu felt something else. His hands were on the ground. But it didn't feel like solid gravel. He looked down and was horrified by what he saw. It was Kimizuki. His eyes were shut and there was blood dripping from his neck. The same blood dripping down his chin._

* * *

 **Thanks you all for your positive reviews.**


End file.
